


Sf Youtube

by Ghosty_boo



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Polus (Among Us), YouTube, Youtuber AU, gamer - Freeform, sallyface, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_boo/pseuds/Ghosty_boo
Summary: The life of YouTuber Sallyface and his friends.
Kudos: 16





	Sf Youtube

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just a thing to write so I can get through writer's block trfyguhijkl

"Alright, Alright, three more, and then I have ta' go."  
Thousands of comments rolled in on-screen, most questions some showing disappointment that the stream was ending soon.  
To be fair, it was four in the morning now; Sal had been streaming since noon that day, so he deserved a break.

His eye looked over everything. "Are you going to play Among Us?" he read the question aloud, sinking back in his chair. It cushioned his back comfortably.  
"Yes! Sometime this weekend actually, I'll be playing with Lar, Ashley, you know, all the gang. And someone new that I'm excited ta meet! So you guys can look forward to that!"

Positive and excited comments rolled in; lots were guessing the new mystery person too.  
"I'm glad y'all are excited!" Sal let out a chuckle, amused by the speed of everyone's words.

"Let's see- Do you have a glass eye?" The blue-haired man nodded, the bun on his head flopping over to the side.   
"I do. I do. I'll make a post about it later or something; it's pretty neat."

And now the chat was filled with eyeball emojis, how fun. 

One more question, one more.

"Will I ever do a Face Reveal? Nope, I don't think so. I kind of wish some of you would stop asking about that..."   
Sal wore a prosthetic over his face. A whole ceramic mask, all white with the right side over the eye being a pinkish purple.   
When he was little, there was an incident that caused him to wear the prosthetic; he never talked about it, but he sure as hell was asked about it frequently.

"I don't know if some of you know this or not, but I don't just wear this," he gestured around his whole 'face.' "For videos and all that, I wear it all the time. Mainly for health reasons and...so I don't freak people out" A nervous and awkward laugh left Sal's mouth.

Clapping his hands together, he sat up, pulling his seat closer to where his desk setup was. Blue lights illuminated the room, highlighting random posters in his room, aswell as a Totoro plush and his guitar.   
"Anyways. It is very," he looked at the time, " VERY late, so I'm going to go. Thank you all again for the donations and great questions! Please take care of yourselves and drink some water soon! I'll see ya later."

With a wave of goodbye, the live stream ended.  
A loud sigh left Sal, and he leaned deep down into his chair again, looking up at the ceiling.   
His bun decided to fail him and entirely fall forward, leaving his face to be covered in the blue mess that was called hair. 

"Sally, go to bed!!!" A voice yelled from across his apartment.   
Larry was scolding him for being up so late, which was ironic since he was awake the whole time, too, doing his own stream.  
The man was tall, tan, had brown hair way longer than Sal's, and had a very grungy punk vibe to him. All while being calm and inviting.   
He did digital art and gaming aswell as some traditional art too. Larry and Sal were pretty tied in subscribers, both past 3 million.

It was a crazy amount for the both of them; never in their lives would they had thought they'd be here right now.  
They use to live in a grungey apartment complex with their parents.  
They had met all their friends there actually, growing up there until everyone moved out. 

That apartment complex was abandoned now, filled with graffiti, dust, and many small animals. It was rumored to be haunted; not many dared to go there with its history. Some even said the was a cult that practiced there.

Sal, Larry, and their friends Todd and Ashley knew the truth, but they vowed never to speak of it.

"Yeah yeah, you too, ya jackass!!!" Sal yelled, getting up from his chair and plopping into bed.

"You said that on stream!!!" The brunette hollered back.

"Good!!"

Laughing came from both of them before going back to their own business.  
Sal took his prosthesis off, setting it on the bedside table before grabbing his phone.  
He had his notifications on silent. A wise choice since his social media's were blown up with likes, comments, tags, and shares almost 24/7.   
He scrolled through Twitter, Instagram, and his youtube videos, responding to comments and liking fanarts and such. Of course, not everything was sunshine and rainbows; with the light came darkness.   
Sal got hate from many people, but he deleted their comments. There was enough negativity in the world; why spread it or keep it?  
Crude judgment and hate were something the man never understood; maybe it was because he himself was a nice person.  
Too nice sometimes.  
None the less, he shrugged everything off and set his phone aside.  
Closing his eyes, cuddling up under the blankets, and with his cat, Sal fell into sweet unconscious sleep.   
There was video planning to be done tomorrow, and an Among us to be scheduled.


End file.
